The White Shirt
by GrommashHellscream
Summary: Atobe went shopping for new clothes with Kabaji. And guess who they saw at the store...


The White Shirt

"Hmm...I think this color looks better on Ore-sama's perfect, flawless complexion, don't you think so Kabaji?", mused Atobe while he ran his hands through his perfect, shiny hair.  
"Usu."  
Atobe rolled his eyes, "I knew you would say that". He got another long-sleeved polo shirt from the rack. "Cheap", he muttered. "Ore-sama should wear only the finest so people can admire the sight of ore-sama's beauty." He snapped his finger and a female attendant appeared at his side carrying more clothes to choose from. Kabaji stared, unmoving.  
While Atobe was trying on some of the clothes, another customer arrived. Kabaji stared at him.  
"Ah, so this is the place, how nice", Shinji buzzed. He saw the pile of new arrivals at the farthest corner of the store and stood before it, thinking loudly to himself. "Kamio said it's expensive here. But I need to find something to wear for the party tomorrow even if I don't want to attend though they will probably have lots and lots of food. Should I call Kamio and tell him I don't want to go? But I want to go. We have practice tomorrow after class so how are they going to make it on time. Maybe Tachibana-san wants to go too. That means we're not going to have any practice. But the tournament is about to start two weeks from now...", Shinji mumbled on, ignoring the attendant beside him. Kabaji stared, unblinking.  
"Kabaji, sit!", Atobe ordered when he noticed that the guy has not moved an inch from his position. "Do you want to just stand there all day?"  
"Usu."  
Atobe pouted his full lips and glanced at the mirror. "Next time ore-sama should just take Oshitari".  
"Usu".  
Atobe snapped his fingers and the attendant brought him a new set of clothes to choose from. After 20 minutes, the Hyotei team captain dumped the pile at the counter. "My wallet Kabaji."  
"Usu", the big man rose and handed Atobe his Louis Vuitton bag. Then Atobe's perfect vision found the white long-sleeved shirt at the new arrivals corner. "Ah, ore-sama wants that one, and ore-sama shall have it."  
Kabaji stood at the counter, the bag held out in front of him, "Usu".  
Atobe strode beautifully, his silver hair waving. Then he stopped. He recognized the man with the blue cap who seemed to be talking to himself.

"Ore-sama didn't know that Fudomine people can afford to go to these places. Surely, you're not lost, ah?"  
Shinji turned to him. "How arrogant", he droned monotonously.

"I want to have this white shirt for the party tomorrow..."  
Atobe cut in, "Ore-sama has used clothes if you want. But ore-sama has to have that shirt. Only ore-sama will look good on that, right Kabaji?"  
"Usu."  
"Hmph. You may be right but I can afford it. How dare you insult other people. Hmph. You can't even beat Echizen. But then I can't even do that either. If only that racquet did not hit his eye. But it was my fault and it's no excuse. I've lost and Echizen is better. I should practice more. Maybe I should ask Tachibana-san to improve our...", Shinji turned away from Atobe and began his long litany once more.  
Atobe raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. "Get it, Kabaji."  
"Usu".  
Suddenly, someone slapped Kabaji's hand away from the corner. "I'm taking this", the man glared. Kabaji blinked and cocked his head to one side.  
"Get it, Kabaji!"  
Kabaji did not answer.  
"You dare to disobey ore-sama's commands, ah!?"  
"Why? you have objections, pretty boy?", a husky voice answered him. "I'm taking this and no one can do anything about it." Akutsu turned around to face Atobe, "Keh!"  
Shinji was still talking to himself.  
Atobe stared at Akutsu, who was grinning and clenching his fists, then turned away. "It doesn't matter. Ore-sama can find better outfits than that. Let that thief buy something decent to wear. Ore-sama will not go down to his level. Let's go Kabaji. Let him have it. It suits his pale, ugly face anyway."  
'Usu", Kabaji picked up more than a dozen shopping bags and followed Atobe outside, nearly stumbling.  
Akutsu chuckled.  
"How arrogant", Shinji muttered.


End file.
